Today, wireless communication devices are very widely used. Mobile devices including smart phones, tablet computers, or the like are often used in conjunction with other wireless devices that can be paired with the mobile devices to provide better access to the inputs and outputs (e.g., display, speaker, microphone, etc.) of the mobile devices. For example, a user may want to keep his smart phone in his pocket while he is having a phone call or listening to music. In such a case, the user can establish a pairing between his smart phone and a wireless headset, so that the wireless headset can relay information to and from his smart phone, thereby eliminating the need to have an unobstructed access to the inputs and outputs provided on the smart phone.